Phönixasche
by alkatie
Summary: Ein Mitglied der Königlichen Familie hat alles geopfert um den Krieg zu beenden. T because I'm paranoid and for slight, slight, slight, swearing. Canoncompilant AU Onshot


„Was bei allen Geistern und Dämonen macht ihr hier!"

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Dieses Gespräch war sicherlich nicht für dieses einfache Bauernpack vor der Tür gedacht. Der alte Mann hinter den Gitterstäben hob den Kopf. Agni! Er sah um Jahrzehnte älter aus. Die drei Jahre waren ebenfalls hart für ihn gewesen.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Tag, Bruder."

Er ignorierte ihn und unterdrücke den Drang Feuer zu speien.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Iroh! Was hat der Junge hier zu suchen! Mit einem _toten_ Avatar!"  
„Offenbar haben wir beide wohl die Liebe eines Sohnes zu seinem Vater unterschätzt."

Ozai hielt inne. „Bitte…"krächzte er leise. „ Er…Immer noch?"

Iroh nickte, worauf der Feuerlord sich durch die Haare fuhr und auf den Boden sank. „Nach allem..? Er..? Oh Agni!"

Der General seufzte. „Ich wünschte Lu-Ten hätte mich so sehr geliebt wie er dich."

„Aber das darf er nicht, verdammt! Dieses Kind ist der sturköpfigste, zäheste, blindeste Bastard den ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe!"

Iroh gluckste leise. „Von deinem Spiegelbild mal abgesehen. Aber ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, ich hatte ihn fast soweit. Bis die gute Azula kam und alles ruiniert hat. Du hast sie gut gelehrt. Fast zu gut."

„Eines für Sozin, eines für Roku, das weißt du. Und es war verdammt nochmal deine Aufgabe ihm die Augen zu öffnen! Ich habe _meinem_ Sohn _das halbe Gesicht_ weggebrannt! Und du willst mir sagen das war für nichts!"  
„Dein Plan, nicht meiner."

Er sprang auf. „Oh, aber natürlich! Der große General Iroh, sein Plan hätte gekappt, nicht war? Sein Lu-Ten hätte das alles geradegebogen, wäre der perfekte Feuerlord für den Frieden geworden. Tja, zu schade dass dein ach so wunderbarer Lu-Ten das anders sah, nicht wahr. Und auf einmal wütend auf den so perfekten Daddy ist, sodass er sich nicht mehr genug konzentrieren konnte um einem Felsbrocken auszuweichen…."  
„Wage es ja nicht, Ozai. Wage es nicht. Du warst es der die Dinge nicht zu Ende gedacht hat und unbedingt überstürzt handeln musstest, sodass wir Ursa verloren haben. Deinetwegen mussten wir da ganze erst einfädeln…"

„Wage es nicht ihren Namen…".

„Wage es nicht seinen Namen zu beschmutzen!" donnerte der Drache des Westens. „Noch eine Fähigkeit die er von dir hat."

„I…Ist er mir wirklich so ähnlich?"

„Wüstest du, wenn du ordentlich mit ihm sprechen würdest."

„Und damit den ganzen Plan vernichten? Meinen _Sohn_ , _meinen Erstgeborenen_ , ganz umsonst unwürdig und wie Dreck behandelt zu haben!"

„Hör endlich auf hier so herumzubrüllen, oder glaubst du ernsthaft, das beeindruckt mich in irgendeinerweise, Zai-Zai."

Ozai versuchte dennoch ihn mit seinen Eisblicken aufzuspießen, bevor er in einem wütenden Seufzen eine kleine Flamme ausatmete und Zeigfinger und Daumen an seinen Nasenrücken legte um sich zu beruhigen.

„Also gut. Fakt ist, er weigert sich zu sehen, was die Feuernation der Welt antut. Weigert sich seinem geistergegebenen Schicksal zu folgen. Du sagst, er ist genauso starrsinnig wie ich. Was machst du, wenn du mir etwas klarmachen willst sodass ich es nicht ignorieren kann."

Iroh grinste in Erinnerung an so mache vergangene Zeit. „Dir die Fakten präsentieren und dich vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen natürlich, Bruderherz." Dann wurde er nachdenklich. „Aber das habe ich bereits versucht. Es brachte ihn ins straucheln, mehr nicht. Damals schien es, als hätte er sich verändert, aber dann kam seine Schwester und naja" –er gestikulierte um sich- „du weißt, wie das ausging."

„Hast du ihm gesagt, wer er ist?"

Iroh schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn. Ich bezweifle, dass das irgendetwas ändert."

„Aber er ist gestrauchelt."

„Ozai. Es hat nicht gewirkt."

Der Feuerlord schloss die Augen. Oh Agni.

„Wenn ich ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stelle durchaus."

„ _Du_ willst ihm sagen, dass Roku Ursas Großvater war?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann ihn vor die Tatsache stellen, dass die Feuernation falsch liegt. Dass das alles Wahnsinn ist."

„Ozai..?" Er klang unsicher, warnend. „Was…"

„Das ist nicht so wichtig. Ich werde dir morgen Rokus Haarschmuck bringen lassen und alles so in die Wege leiten, dass er zu dir kommt und fragt. Bring ihn ins Straucheln. Ich sorge dafür das er fällt."

Iroh packte ihn durch die Gitterstäbe am Saum seiner Robe. „Nein! Ozai! Ich weiß nicht was genau du vor hast, aber ich weiß, dass es zu viel ist! Hör auf! Du hast schon viel zu viel getan. Du bist weder Sozin, noch Vater!"

Ozai nickte. „Stimmt. Ich bin ich. Also lass es mich auf meine Weise beenden. Ich kann noch bestraft werden und so endet dieser Wahnsinn endlich hier und jetzt."

Iroh senkte den Kopf und lies los. „Ein wahrer Feuerlord, hn?"

Ozai wandte sich zur Tür. Das war's. Sie würden sich nie wieder sehen. Und dennoch grunzte er nur ein: „Denk an die Sonnenfinsternis, Bruder." Und Iroh nickte und verstand es als den Abschied, den er nicht fähig war zu formulieren.

-o0O0o-

Kalt. So Kalt. Er starrte die Wand an, die Hände um die Knie geschlungen und ignorierte das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür. Er würde nichts sagen, egal wie der Junge bettelte. Er konnte nichts sagen.  
Kleider raschelten, als jemand sich auf dem Boden niederlies, gleich darauf erklang das leise klappern eines Teegeschirrs. Warum dachte Zuko nur, dass es das hier besser machte. Vermutlich brauchte der Junge es, um sich selbst vorzulügen zivilisiert mit jemandem zu…. Hagebutte?

Der, wie er immer ungern zugeben musste, wundervolle Duft frisch gebrühten Tees begann die Zelle zu füllen. Und es gab nur einen der von seiner Schwäche für diese Teesorte wusste.

Zögerlich drehte er sich um und schnaubte fast über die Ironie, als Iroh ihm gegenüber saß und die rote Flüssigkeit in zwei Becher einschenkte. Schweigend reichte er einen durch die Gitterstäbe und Ozai umklammerte instinktiv mit beiden Händen die Wärme und presste sie an seine Brust wie ein Erfrierender. Obwohl es gut tat, war es nichts im Vergleich zu dem nun erloschenen, wilden heißen Feuer von damals, und vertrieb die Kälte nur ansatzweise. Sie saßen unendlich lange da, beide schweigend Tee trinkend während sie sich nicht in die Augen sehen konnten. Ozai konzentrierte sich auf das goldene Stickmuster der grünen Kleidung und rätselte darüber, warum der Drache des Westens Kleidung des Erdkönigreichs trug. Er schien seinen Blick zu bemerken und sagte endlich etwas. „Ich führe einen Teeladen in Ba-Sing-Se."  
„Du. In Ba-Sing-Se. Die Welt ist noch verrückter geworden als ich dachte."

„Es… Es ist genauso wie du dir immer erträumt hast, Ozai. Es ist wundervoll. Du… du solltest dabei sein und nicht hier, nicht so…" Er verstummt und starrte in seinen Tee. „ Gedemütigt? Verkrüppelt?", beendete der ehemalige Feuerlord bitter den Satz.

Iroh schloss die Augen und nickte leise. „Es tut weh, weißt du? In deiner Nähe. Als wäre da ein schwarzes Loch das alle Wärme aufsaugt. Es.. es ist so falsch, es tut mir leid Bruder, dass dir so etwas angetan wurde. Ich hätte das niemals zulassen sollen. Jemandem das Bändigen zu nehmen…"

„Spar dir das Gesülze, Iroh!" Dann leiser. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht ausstehen kann. Du hättest es sowieso nicht ändern können."

„Du hättest es ändern können, verdammt! Wie kommt man auf die wahnsinnige Idee das Erdkönigreich niederzubrennen!"

„Frag Azula, nicht mich. Und woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass dieses… Kind zu so etwa fähig ist. Ich habe mit einem schnellen, einfachen Tod gerechnet, nicht mit lebenslanger Marter. Das ist ein Luftnormade, verdammt. Oder sind Sozins Lügen über ihre Grausamkeit doch wahr?"

„Nein!" antwortete Iroh sofort. „Nein. Du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft nach 40 Jahren plötzlich an diesen Kram glauben! Ozai, hör zu. Hör mir zu! Er. Weis. Es. Nicht. Er hat keine Ahnung was er dir angetan hat und so wie ich Aang kennengelernt habe, würde es ihn vernichten wenn er es erfährt. Für ihn ist das hier die perfekte Lösung, er muss niemanden töten, kann dich am leben lassen und du schadest trotzdem niemanden."

„Mit andern Worten, er stellt die eigenen Prinzipien über das Wohl der anderen. Nicht gerade das, was von einem Avatar erwartet wird. Und mich nennen sie ein Monster."

„Er ist Zwölf. Er hat noch eine Menge zu lernen. Und ich verspreche dir, das ich dafür sorge, das er das wird."

„Das ist nicht der Grund warum du hier bist."

„Nun ich bin hier um meinen Bruder zu besuchen und eine Tasse Tee mit ihm zu trinken, damit er nicht so allein ist."  
„Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang allein."  
„Nun ich werde zumindest nicht zulassen, das du hier in dieser Zelle verrottest."  
Ozai hob die Augenbrauen.

„Schwör mir, dass er es niemals erfährt Iroh. Niemals."

Sein Bruder seufzte schwer, lächelte dann aber und schenkte ihm nach. „Habe ich dir schon einmal von den Sonnenkriegen erzählt?"  
„Iroh!"

„Schön, schön. Ich schwöre, bei Feuer, Ehre und Namen, dass ich dein Vermächtnis bewahren werde. Zufrieden?"

Ozai nickte langsam.  
„Gut. Also dann, zurück zu den Sonnenkriegern und Meister Ran und Shaw. Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber …"

-o0O0o-

„Wo!", fauchte Feuerlord Zuko und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Die Kyoshikriegerinnen brauchten das hier besser nicht zu hören.

Hinter den Gitterstäben hob Ozai den Kopf und blinzelte ihn mit seinen noch immer scharfen Augen durch den mittlerweile schneeweisen Haarvorhang an.

„Eure Majestät. Was für eine Ehre, nach so langen Jahren."

„Spar es dir, Ozai. Spar es dir einfach! Du hast schon genug getan für heute! Dass du es wagst!"  
An diesem Feuerlord von 36 Jahren war nichts mehr von einem verunsicherten und verwirrten Jungen. Selbstbewusst, stark aber freundlich und gütig. Und trotzdem mit höllischem Temperament. Die Personifikation des Feuers selbst, so wie es sein musste. Der Feuerlord den ihre Nation nicht nur brauchte, sondern auch verdiente. Ozai war so unglaublich stolz.

„Für welche Missgeschicke der Welt bin ich heute verantwortlich, Mylord?"

Zur Antwort klatschte sein Sohn ihm unerwartet eine Schriftrolle ins Gesicht. Autsch!

„Wo ist es! Wo ist sein Testament! Seines! Ich weiß, dass du Testamente fälschen kannst, vielleicht nicht wie, aber ich weiß, dass du es kannst! Also…" Er beugte sich ganz nah an die Gitterstäbe und zu Ozais Zufriedenheit, wirke er äußerst furchteinflößend. „Wo. Ist. Irohs. Testament!"

Irohs…

Irohs Testament…  
Ozai starrte hinauf in die Augen seines Sohnes und konnte nichts sagen. Wollte nichts sagen. Kalt. Es war so kalt. Er wollte sich zusammenrollen, vor der inneren Kälte schützen, aber das ging nicht. Nicht vor Zuko, für ihn musste er stark sein. Das Monster, das er war sein. Aber irgendetwas hatte ihn verraten. Zukos einzelne Augenbraue zog sich einen Tick zusammen. „Du.. wusstest es nicht", stellte er leise fest.

„Nein," schaffte er schließlich zu sagen, fand in seine spöttische Stimme zurück. „Nein aber es ist wohl ein wundervoller Tag für meine Nation endlich von diesem Tee trinkenden Versager erlöst zu sein. Warum folgst du ihm nicht?" _Vergib mir, Bruder._

„Ich… ich habe nie gewusst was für ein schlechter Lügner du bist."

„Bitte?" krächzte Ozai irritiert. Was bitte sollte das heißen, war der Junge verrückt geworden?

Zuko beobachtete ihn nur. „Du bist ein genialer Blender, aber wenn man dahinter kommt ist es genau das, nur Illusion. Darum hast du auch immer nur die Wahrheit zur Manipulation benutzt. Im Gegensatz zu Azula wusste ich immer, dass du die Wahrheit sagst." Er war leiser geworden und verstummte schließlich. Ozai starrte ihn sprachlos an. Hatte er.. Wusste er?

„Ist es wahr?" fragte Zuko.  
„Was," knurrte der alte Mann zurück.

Zuko schluckte. „Dass… dass das alles geplant war? Dass du das alles getan hast um… um den Krieg zu.. zu beenden?" Er flüsterte fast nur noch.

Ozai ergriff sofort das Schlupfloch. „Natürlich! Die Vernichtung des Erdkönigreiches mit Sozins Kometen hätte der Feuernation den endgültigen Sieg gebracht. Das endgültige Ende des Krieges. Und…"

Zuko unterbrach ihn. „Ich spreche davon, dass du und Iroh sogar noch vor meiner Geburt Pläne schmiedeten um diesen Krieg zu beenden weil er euch beiden Sinnlos vorkam."

Ozai schluckte aber fing sich sofort wieder. „Sinnlos? Der Krieg den unser Großvater begonnen hatte um die Größe unserer Nation zu verbreiten …"

„Könntest du bitte aufhören diese widerliche Propaganda leer vor dich hinzuplappern als seist du ein stehengebliebener Plattenspieler!"

Ozai stutzte. „Was bitte ist ein Plattenspieler?"

Zuko hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Frage, denn er blinzelte verdutzt, bevor er antwortete. „Ein Plattenspieler? Das ist ein Gerät um… Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Verdammt!"

Und wieder bemerkte er, was zwanzig Jahre für eine lange Zeit wahren, besonders im Gefängnis. Ozai hatte keine Ahnung vom Stand der Technik. Er fasste sich mit Daumen und Zeigfinger an die Nasenrücken um sich zu beruhigen und atmete eine winzige Flamme aus. „War es alles eine Farce, Vater? Ist das da wirklich Irohs Testament. Bist du… bist du wirklich dieser Mann von dem er so respektvoll spricht?"

Er hatte ihn Vater genannt. Freiwillig. Zum ersten Mal seit neunzehn Jahren.

 _Mein Vermächtnis bewahren_. Iroh hatte tatsächlich.. Oh, dieser nobelherzige, blöde, Teetrinkende, gutmütige Esel von Bruder.

„Ich habe getan was für meine Nation notwendig war," antwortete er schließlich. Den Blick zu Boden. Verdammt, er war alt geworden. Schwach geworden. Konnte sich nicht einmal an seine eigenen Eide halten. Allerdings hatte er bei seinem Feuer geschworen und das war längst verloren. Also warum denn nicht. Seine klägliche Existenz würde irgentwann vorbei sein und wenn der Junge es wusste, würde er vielleicht die unregelmäßige aber angenehme Gesellschaft Irohs ersetzten die er, so verweichlicht wie er war, die letzten zwanzig Jahre genossen hatte. Iroh, sein verehrter Bruder. Mit seinem nervigen Tee, der ihm als einziges wärme gespendet hatte. Etwas nasses viel auf seine Hand. Irritiert blinzelte er… war das? Oh Agni! Bitte nicht, als ob er nicht schon genug gedemütigt wurde.

Der Junge setzte sich vor ihn in den Schneidersitz und schwieg mit großen kindlichen, ungläubigen Augen. Das gleiche Staunen wie damals, als kleiner Junge, als er zum ersten Mal am Strand auf der Ascheninsel stand.

„Was gibt es zu glotzen." knurrte Ozai, aber seine Stimme brach.

„Es…Es ist nichts schändliches dabei, um einen geliebten Menschen zu trauen," murmelte Zuko vorsichtig, abschätzend mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck wie Iroh.

„Ich war nie fähig Liebe zu empfinden," konterte der alte Ex-Feuerlord knapp. Aber diese verdammten Tränen rannen immer noch einzeln und lautlos über seine Wangen und wollten einfach nicht aufhören. Nicht einmal sein eigener Körper gehorchte ihm noch.

„Ich weiß," nickte Zuko. Eine Feststellung. Kein Bedauern oder Wut ,so wie damals, nicht einmal Resignation sondern schlichte Akzeptanz.

Und die Schuld die all die Jahre in seinem Kopf fest vergraben war meldete sich wieder. Aber Ozai hatte nie gelernt sich zu entschuldigen, wollte sich nicht entschuldigen, da alles richtig gewesen war. Auch wenn er seinen Jungen so verletzen musste. Also schaffte er nur ein leises „Du bist mein Sohn."

Zuko schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein."

„Doch. Du bist mein Sohn. Immer gewesen. Und wirst es immer sein." Er hielt ihm die Rolle entgegen. „Vernichte das hier. Ich kann es nicht mehr." Dann ein leises „Bitte."

Zuko hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und griff nach dem Schriftstück mit diesem so unfassbaren Inhalt. In dem stand, dass er diesem lieblosen Monster in diesem Käfig da vor ihm sehr wohl etwas bedeutete. Und unter diesem Gesichtspunkt änderte sich das gerade gesagte von dem Spott und der Häme nicht besser als er zu sein, in… in...  
Zuko schluckte während seine Hand unkontrolliert zu seiner Narbe glitt. „Bereust du es?"

„Nein."Leise und ernst. Und nach einer Weile dann: „Weil du daraus das gelernt hast was ich dir beibringen wollte. Die Art und Weise war wohl ein wenig…. F-f..undurchdacht. Eventuell." _Sag es ihm_ , flüsterte Irohs stimme in seinem Kopf. _Er hat es verdient! „_ E-Ein V-Vater verbrennt seinem Sohn nicht das Gesicht."Er verstummte und blickte trotzig in Zukos goldenen Augen, die seinen in Farbe und Form identisch waren und dennoch nicht seine waren.

„Du wusstest all die Zeit, das es falsch war." Zuko konnte nur noch flüstern.  
Ozai versuchte es. Versuchte es aufrichtig und wirklich, aber schaffte es einfach nicht. Er machte niemals einen Fehler, und wenn dann gab er ihn nicht zu. Niemals. Er versuchte es noch einmal, schaffte aber nur die Ansätze und starrte schließlich wütend zur seine auf den Boden. Obwohl Ja so ein kurzes Wort war, war es unglaublich groß und schwer. Zu groß und schwer.

Zuko schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lief auf und ab. Irgendwann blieb er stehen und starrte auf die Rolle in seiner Hand. „Ich werde sie nicht zerstören."  
Er hob den Blick , nun mit einem leicht zittriger Stimme die Hand mit der Rolle auf Augenhöhe. „Ich… das ist alles, was ich damals immer haben wollte. Alles, Vater."  
Ozai lächelte zum ersten Mal, und jagte damit Zuko einen kalten schauder über den Rücken. Denn das hier war das gleiche traurig fröhliche lächeln das auch Iroh immer gezeigt hatte. Das er sah, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute, nicht das verdrehte, halbe Zähnefletschen mit Hintergedanken.

„Ich…weiß. Und glaube mir, als du bei der Sonnenfinsternis mir deine Meinung gesagt hast, war das der wundervollste Augenblick in meinem Leben."

„Du hast einen BLITZ nach mit geworfen!"

„Iroh hat mir versichert, dass du ihn umlenken kannst."

Zuko schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist krank, Ozai."

Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Darum bin ich in dieser Zelle und du auf dem Thron, mein Sohn. Jeder da, wo er hingehört."

Zukos blicke huschten von der Rolle zu ihm und wieder zurück bevor er abrupt herumwirbelte und zur Tür lief. „Ich hätte niemals hierher kommen sollen", murmelte er leise.

„Wisst ihr, das mit dem Schicksal ist so eine komische Sache, zum größten Teil bestimmt man es selbst, aber bisweilen kann man ihm einfach nicht entgehen." Zuko zuckte in der Tür zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht um sondern schlug sie nur hinter sich zu.

Ozai schloss die Augen und murmelte etwas und Zuko, der dank seines sensiblen Gehörs die leisen Worte auch noch im folgenden Korridor hören konnte, packte die Rolle fester und wiederstand der Versuchung das verdammte Ding in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

...

…

…

...

...

Niemand verstand warum Feuerlord Zuko neun Jahre später dem Tyrann Ozai die vollständige Bestattungszeremonie eines Feuerlordes gewährte. Die Leute kamen von nah und fern um sich vom Tod dieses Monsters zu überzeugen und nicht wenige fürchteten um den Frieden als sie die Ehrerbietung sahen, die der regierende Feuerlord dem Toten entgegenbrachte, als er in Weiß hinter dem Wagen auf dem der Tote aufgebahrt war, an den tausenden schweigenden Zuschauern vorbei durch die Straßen der Caldera schritt. Aber nichts geschah, Zuko blieb weiterhin er selbst und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Wahnsinn oder Plänen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reisen und so verdrängte man diese seltsame Anwandlung schon bald. Erst knapp neunzig Jahre später entdeckte Feuerlord Iroh II im Nachlass seines Großvaters eine Schriftrolle mit so brisantem Inhalt das er sie versiegelte und für immer den Drachenknochenkatakompen anvertraute. Denn diese Rolle war die Asche eines Phönix, der sich niemals mehr erheben durfte.

* * *

AN:  
Puh! Kleine Überraschung.  
Ich hatte das Glück in einer Vollkommen intakten Familie aufzuwachsen in der meine Eltern alles für mich tun würden, darum habe ich eine absurde Faszination für die Königliche Familie entwickelt, insbesondere die Konstellation Iroh-Ozai. Natürlich ist das ein AU und Ozai ist der ultimative Bösewicht einer Kinderserie, aber genau das hat mich an ihm schon immer gestört. Ich meine wenn man sich die unglaubliche Tiefe jedes Charakters hier anschaut, sowohl die der Helden, als auch der Bösewichte und dann kommt Ozai und sein einziges Motiv ist: Cuz I can?  
Im Canon ist er ein verdammt entschlossener, rücksichtsloser und verbissener Kerl, der keine Liebe kennt, und sich einen sch***dreck um seine Kinder kümmert wenn sie nicht nützlich sind. Und das ist das kleine Experiment das ich hier ausgebreitet habe. Was wenn Ozais Plan die ganze Zeit das Ende des Krieges war, aber nicht im Sinne des ultimativen Sieges der Feuernation? Wenn er tatsächlich all das getan hat um Zuko gegen sich aufzubringen und ihn zu stürzen? Denn Ozai ist so kompromisslos und verbissen das er das durchziehen könnte. Macht ihn noch zu einem verstörenderen Bösewicht als er ohnehin schon ist.  
Und traurigerweise passt Irohs Mittäterschaft. Er ist trotz allem der Drache des Westens, der Sohn von _Azulon_ und rechtmäßiger Kronprinz. Er konkurrierte mit OZAI um den Thron! Und er hat auch schon im Cartoon die unangenehme Eigenschaft Zuko gnadenlos zu seinem Vorteil zu manipulieren. Ich sagen nur die Wasserbändigerrolle, oder die Flucht vom Nordpol? Ich meine es ist zum Guten, klar aber normal ist es nicht und lässt sich Iroh sofort in diese kranke Familie einpassen!

alkatie

Ps: Ziert euch nicht mit reviews oder Komentaren zu möglichen Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehelrn. Ich habe von diesen gemeinen biesern gehört. Hoffentlich haben sie nicht diesen Text auch befallen, nicht da meine liebe Betaleserin so lange für ihn gebraucht hat :-)

Oh and I'm in search for a Betareader for my english story's. Mostly grammar- and spelling-mistakes :)


End file.
